


Forgive me, I Love You

by chibi_onna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have a fight, Eren cries and suddenly Levi doesn't know what to do. Modern AU, a response to <a href="http://petrarals.tumblr.com/">petrarals</a>' prompt in tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Forgive me, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774802) by [Selyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka)



> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. I'm not that sadistic.

Levi’s eyebrow twitched at the sight of the clutter and filth that marred the once pristine condition of the living room. It wasn't really all that bad; but for Levi, anything less than squeaky clean was regarded with the utmost disgust and contempt.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

 

Defiant eyes met his level stare unflinchingly.

 

“You never have time for me anymore! You’re always at the office—”

 

“Working. Who puts food on the table, huh? A shitty brat like you has no business whining—”

 

“It’s not even that! Let me finish!!! I saw you with Mr. Smith earlier and—”

 

The mess and the accumulated stress of the day only served to make matters worse. He had stopped thinking, and against his better judgement, let his mouth run off.

 

“You. Do. Not. Cut. Me. Off.” Levi conveniently forgot that he was doing the very same thing. “Did your mother not teach you any manners?”

 

Silence.

 

Levi realized what he said a moment too late. The absolute hurt in Eren’s eyes made him feel a sharp twinge in his own chest, the guilt a splintered stake through his heart. He raised his hand to reach out but Eren flinched at the sudden action and backed away a tiny little step that to him felt like a whole mile with the way his vision suddenly tunnelled in on his younger lover. The tears fell freely from Eren’s eyes, all the while staring disbelievingly at him in a wordless and accusing _How could you??!!!_   far sharper than anything he had ever been pierced with.

 

No hiccups. No sobs. No sound. Just tears in an endless stream, making trails on that beautiful face before falling quietly on the soft carpet, never to be seen again.

 

It was as if the moment had been frozen in time, and a certain coldness crept through his veins. Eren had never cried like this before. He didn’t know what to do. Panic bloomed in his chest like a poisoned flower. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he was confronted by uncertainty for the first time. He thought of getting closer, but stopped himself before he could even start, the memory of that not-mile fresh on his mind. He opened his mouth but did not speak; it was, after all, the root of this evil. The frustration built at his inaction, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything except stand there and stare back at those betrayed eyes that were losing their lustre ever so slowly. Ever so surely.

 

Levi’s eyes widened in alarm as he watched the life drain out from the greenest eyes he had ever seen, siphoned away by the water that treacherously mocked him as it glittered from the light of the afternoon sun filtering through the half-open blinds. His mind worked a million thoughts a minute, chaining ideas and actions and reactions and probabilities of Eren leaving, realizing that he didn’t love him anymore, finding someone else, of forgetting him and living happily while he himself grew tired and old and miserable and oh so alone _(Like you’ve always been before him, his traitorous subconscious supplied)_. And each of these was a hammer pounding on the stake, lodging it further, harder, deeper.

 

The numbness hadn’t receded, but he forced his body to move. Something told him he would definitely regret it if he didn't. The urgency of the nagging feeling drove him mad and he clung to the unmoving teen's form, holding on so tightly, as if Eren would suddenly disappear if Levi so much as loosened his hold. For once ignoring the blatant disarray, Levi made his way to the couch and haphazardly dropped himself onto it with his charge crushed against his chest.

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking,”_ was his mantra, burying his nose in the other’s hair, whispering, begging, murmuring in his beloved’s ear, rocking them both back and forth, heart bleeding just a little more for every second that Eren remained limp and unresponsive.

 

“Eren, please… I’m sorry,” he held Eren’s face with both hands, wiping at the tears with his thumbs, and realized, as he drowned in the fathomless green pools, that he would never recover if he ever lost this boy. His epiphany must have coloured some flavour in the timbre of his voice as he nearly choked while saying, _“I love you”_ because Eren’s eyes finally focused on his, and Levi drew a shuddering breath both from relief and exhilaration at the discovery of how much his other half's existence really meant to him.

 

“L-levi?”

 

He shushed the boy, peppering his face with butterfly kisses before burying his nose in his lover’s neck, his arms wrapped securely around Eren as though afraid to let him go.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it... Forgive me?”

 

The trembling arms hugging him back was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And another one for Humanity's OTP! Feedback would be very much appreciated. ^_^


End file.
